Pompeii: An Accident in Gravity Falls
by alucard31
Summary: Gravity Falls suffers a grave accident that leads to Dipper having to live with an unexpected guest. Rated T for language. BASED (NOT TOTALLY) ON THE SONG POMPEII BY BASTILLE
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS VICTOR HERE BRINGING YOU MY 4TH STORY NAMED "POMPEII" WHICH IS ABOUT A TRAGIC ACCIDENT THAT DESTROYED GRAVITY FALLS AND DIPPER AS TO LIVE WITH SOMEONE TO SURVIVE SO R&amp;R**

**CHAPTER 1: THE ACCIDENT**

**PROLOUGUE: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS, NOR THE SONG POMPEII BY BASTILLE NOR THE TITLE OF THE STORY, ONLY MY STORY PLOT PLACES AND OCS**

It was a dark day at Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper Pines is walking by the Gravity Falls Nuclear Power Plant.

* * *

_Inside the Power Plant_

"Hey Rodric, did you check the reactor's water level?"

"Um, yeah I did"

*BOOOM*

"What the hell was that?"

"Looks like Reactor Number 2 has Exploded!"

"OMYGOSH LETS GET OUTTA HERE NOW!"

* * *

_Back with Dipper _

"What the Hell just happened there?" he said "Oh Shit, the Power Plant exploded! I gotta warn Mabel and the others!"

What they didn't know was the reactor that exploded has a substance called _Darkinus Gaseous Dedinus _(Dark Killer Gas) **(A/N I INVENTED THE NAME AND THE** **SUBSTANCE MAKES PEOPLE LIKE WHAT HAPPENS IN POMPEII VIDEO BY BASTILLE).**

By the time Dipper reached the S'hack, the gas was already in the whole city. If people breathed air with the substance their eyes would black out and the person dies, only the body lives like a radioactive living-nonliving thing.

"Mabel, the GFNPP has exploded- Mabel?" Dipper said as he entered his room. He saw Mabel and her eyes were completely black. She was one of them now.

"Oh no she's dead, Mabel NOOOOOO!" yelled Dipper. Stan, Soos, Wendy, and many people in the S'hack. It wasn't safe if he was in places with ceiling and walls, its safer to be high up because the substance is heavy and is always in places in and below sea level, and Gravity Falls was at +1 sea level, which is enough for the gas to spread. Dipper knew this and went to the Gravity Falls Water Tower. He took some supplies and things in his backpack and climbed the tower. Dipper camped up there and saw the city from above trying to locate and save as many survivors as he could. Luckily for him he hadn't even breathed 1 particle of the substance so he was safe. Unluckily he didn't see any survivors down there.

About some minutes later, Dipper heard sounds coming from the stairs of the Water Tower. Dipper thought the worst, but the guest isn't who he thinks.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINKS ABOUT THE STORY? WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2: AN UNBELIEVEABLE GUEST**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS VICTOR BACK WITH THE UPDATE OF THIS STORY "POMPEII: AN ACCIDENT IN GRAVITY FALLS" R&amp;R AND ENJOY :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls nor the song Pompeii by Bastille**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest**

* * *

Dipper heard sounds coming from the stairs. He feared the worst and just prepared for his doom. Just then he heard a sniff. Dipper didn't think tose things could cough sneeze or something, so it wasn't one of them. Dipper just waited until he saw it. It has Yellow hair, blue icy eyes, a pink nose, red lips, makeup around her face. Obiously, it wasn't a zombie or whatever. Dipper knew that person, but he didn't remember from where, when, how, or who it is. Juts then a memory came by his mind. The time he gave the Northwest brat the papers that his great-great grandfather was a fraud (Irrational Treasure). Dipper then recognized that person. It was Pacifica Northwest, his sister's archinemesis.

"Pacifica?" said Dipper shocked and alieved that he wasn't the only survivor.

"Pines, Dipper Pines, looks like you're smart enogh to know about the chemicals down there" said Pacifica

"How about you? Guess your parents or someone else told you"

"No, I already know 'bout that" she said confidently.

"Well, im happy that im not the only survivor" said Dipper

"Well me too, at least im not gonna be alone, I guess," she said blushing. Dipper didn't notice it. But Pacifica wasn't prepared like Dipper. She brought nothing to eat, drink, defence, sleep, or health. **(A/N When I say defence it means something to defend herself like a gun or knive, sleep like a sleeping bag or pillow (lol) and health like pills, medicines or band-aids and anyting that may help in those cases). **"I see you're prepared" said Pacifica "I didn't bring anything. Maybe we could um share". They both started blushing.

"Y-yeah, I gues if we want to survive we need to unite" said Dipper

"Have anything to eat there?"

"Yeah, check the bag" Dipper threw her the bag and she started scavenging it like a dog. **(lol) **Pacifica ate a sandwich. Dipper saw her blue eyes and saw tears, real tears that came because she did know what she was into. Maybe there was no option but to accept our destiny. Pacifica knew her survival depended on befriending Dipper, and being good and careful.

"Are you ok?" asked Dipper as he saw the Northwest girl crying.

"I-i'm afraid, I don't wanna die here, and were surrounded. We're gonna die up here!" she started crying louder. Dipper got close to her and she lay on his shoulder, and Dipper carefully passed his hands through her delicated hair.

"Don't worry, i'll portect you" said Dipper bravefully

"Y-you will?" she said

"Of course I will" he said

"Thank you, just don't leave me," she said and they pulled for a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't".

* * *

**AND THATS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! WAIT FOR THE AMAZING CHAPTER 3: SURVIVING IN A DESOLATED CITY**

**PLUS, SONG POMPEII BY BASTILLE WILL BE USED (NOT FOR REAL) AS A BACKGROUND TO THE STORY, AS THE COUPLE GO SCAVENGING TRHOUGH THE GHOST CITY. (SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT I PROMISE CHAPTER 3 WILL BE LONGER).**

**BYE :)**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS VICTOR HERE BRINGING YOU THE CHAPTER 3 OF MY STORY POMPEII: AN ACCIDENT IN GRAVITY FALLS! ENJOY AND R&amp;R! :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

****CHAPTER 3: SURVIVING IN A DESOLATED CITY****

*Background Music: Pompeii by Bastille*

Dipper and Pacifica watch the desolated city from the water tower.

"We should go down and get some supplies, plus a sleeping bag for you" said Dipper

"Are you sure we have to go down there, like, I don't wanna die down there" said Pacifica

"Well, is that we die infected, or of starvation" said Dipper

"Ok, if you say so" said Pacifica

Dipper and Pacifica walked by the city looking for supplies. They finally came to a store that had some. Dipper took some food and Pacifica drinks, but before they got out of the store the store owner walked in. She was already infected. They both ran out inmediatly as fast as they could. They kept walking towards the Mystery S'hack. As they reached Dipper entered the S'hack. Stan was still sitting on the couch with blacked-out eyes. Dipper ran upstairs and got to his room, only to find a blacked out Mabel. He carefully but fastly took a sleeping bag and ran dowstairs. He and Pacifica inmediately ran off back to the water tower. Pacifica's eyes started black out but inmedialtely as they reached up they went back to normal.

"Ok we have enough supplies to survive like 5 days or so, if you don't eat it all" said Dipper

"Promise I won't" said Pacifica waving up her hand.

"Ok. What now?" said Dipper

"Guess we'll have to pass the time on something. What do you suggest?"

"Let's tell stories for a while" she said.

"Ok, ill start"

Dipper and Pacifica told stories for like 5 hours till they fell asleep.

**OK GUYS END OF CHAPTER 3 SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT BUT IVE BEEN OUT OF TIME TOMMOROW ILL UPDATE! **

**CHAPTER 4: THE LAST DAYS**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYO! CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY HERE AND SET TO BE R&amp;R! ENJOY AND SMIIIILEEEEE! :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 4: The Final Days (RATED T JUST IN CASE)**

Dipper woke up and looked at Pacifica, who was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"We- we're out of food"

"WHAT!" he yelled "HOW COME WE'RE OUT OF FOOD! THAT WAS THE LAST FOOD IN THE WHOLE CITY AND YOU HAD TO EAT IT ALL!"

"I- I don't know" murmured Pacifica

"WE'VE BEEN ALMOST A MONTH UP HERE BUT WE'RE NO LONGER SURVIVING BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDNESS!" he yelled. This made Pacifica look at him like he was a freak. They looked at each other, Dipper with an angry face, and Pacifica with a sad nervous face. Pacifica started crying loud.

"Oh no i'm sorry for yelling you" he said. "I'm really sorry I didn't want to use that-" Dipper was interrupted by Pacifica slapping him in the face.

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR THAT, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT EATS HERE!" she yelled

"S-sorry" said Dipper "Do you even care about me?"

"YES I DO! B-BECAUSE I L-" she couldn't say the last part because she knew that if she did, Dipper would reject her.

"You what?" asked Dipper puzzled.

There was a brief silence.

Finally, Pacifica replied "I-I care about you!"

"I know there's something else you don't wanna tell me. What is it? You can tell me anything."

"N-no, why would there e anything else!" she said

Dipper knew something was wrong.

"Pacifica"

"Ugh, ok. I-I love y-you." she said

There was a deadly silence. Dipper couldn't believe it. Pacifica liked him, as well as he did.

"I-I love you too" he said

They looked at each other. They leaned in and kissed. It was long and passionate.

"Finally" thought Dipper. "At least i'm gonna die with the person I love."

"I love you"

"I love you too".

**END OF CHAPTER 4! CHAPTER 5 WILL BE BETTER, LONGER, AND NOT THE LAST ONE. STAY TUNED TO READ THE END OF THIS STORY. SORRY IF IT WAS TOO MUCH LOVE HERE (LOL).**

**CHAPTER 5: THE END OF THE NIGHTMARE**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS I'M HAPPY TO TELL YOU SOME THINGS.**

**FIRST: CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY HERE (REMEMBER THERE'S ALSO A CHAPTER 6 SO DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END).**

**SECOND: THIS STORY IS MY MOST READ, WITH ALMOST 1000 IN A WEEK! YESTERDAY WE PASSED MY STORY THAT WAS 1ST, WHICH WAS "A DATE THAT WENT WRONG" WITH ALMOST 800 VIEWS IN A WEEK. ALSO IS THE SECOND MOST REVIEWED, TH FIRST IS "A DATE THAT WENT WRONG" AND ALSO IT'S THE ONE WITH MOST CHAPTERS (FOR THE MOMENT).**

**THIRD: I'M HAPPY TO SAY I FINISHED MY STORY "ALUCARD GOES TO MCDONALDS" AND NOW IMMA START A NEW STORY NAMED "ZARBON'S REBELLION".**

**THAT'S ALL, NOW ENJOY CHAPTER 5 R&amp;R!**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 5: End of the Nightmare**

A week passed since the incident (Chapter 4) and Dipper and Pacifica are starving to death. They both have survived drinking the last supply of water they had. Pacifica is on the verge of death. Dipper has to go to the city everyday to find more food since it was over. Dipper found one house with some food, took what he could, and headed back to the tower.

Back at the tower, Dipper climbed the stairs. A hungry anxious and weak Pacifica waited for him. When he arrived, she greeted him hith a kiss on the lips.

"How was everything *coughs* down there?" she asked

"Good, i'm glad to tell you I have found some food!" said Dipper smiling. Pacifica inmediately smiled back and hugged him with the leftover force she had. "Here, eat this" he said and gave her a can with sausages. Pacifica ate like someone who hasn't ate for a week, which she hadn't.

"Well Dipper, thanks for this, I really appreciate you risk you life for me and don't even get to eat. Here, have some" she said and handed him two sausages. Dipper accepted them and ate them fast.

"I, I think it's the end." he said sadly lowering his head "I haven't seen any food in other places, plus it's getting too dangerous to go down there."

"D-don't think like that Dipper, there's got to be another way to saye ourselves" she said nervously.

"I don't think there's anything or anyone who can help us right now." he said.

"So we're just gonna sit here and wait for our death, our end, our doom to come and, and never see you again! I-I love you too much to just let you die o-or never see you again!" tears ran down her cheeks. "How did we even get into this!"

"Well, it's not your, either my fault that we have to live this hell" said Dipper and sighed sadly.

"I know, b-but it's not fair we have to die like this, not ever have the chance to marry you, or have kids with you, or live with you, or sleep with you, or get old with you, or die with you!" she said

"We _are_ gonna die together."  


"But not like this, not here! Why, why does this have to happen to us!" she said loudly. She waved her hands to the sky.

"Maybe it is our destiny to die like this, here, with you, really, i'm happy to pass my last days with you." he said. They hugged each other. They sat down, and Pacifica laid her head over Dipper's shoulder. Tears ran down both's cheecks.

"Maybe, it maybe is." she said.

They fell asleep.

Pacifica woke up Dipper, shaking him and yelling his name. He finally woke up.

"What, what is it!" he said

"We're going home, come see this!" she said, and after she said it Dipper's face lit up. But he didn't know what she meant. He stood up and went over to Pacifica.

"Look there!" she said and pointed some people wearing protective suits, some vans all around the city and trucks.

"Oh my gosh, we're finally going home!" he said.

They both started yelling at the workers. Some of them spotted them and went over to them.

"Hey kids" said one worker and gave them protective suits. "Put them on and let's get the fuck out of here."

With that they both put on their suits. The workers helped them down since they were too weak to walk, especially Pacifica. They helped them in a van. It had two beds, and they inmediately laid on each one.

"It's over" said Dipper before he fell asleep, as well as Pacifica.

**AND THAT'S IT! CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY DONE! SO GUYS THANKS FOR READING! WAIT FOR THE CONCLUSION ON CHAPTER 6!**

**CHAPTER 6: THE AFTERMATH**

**BYE! UNTILL NEXT TIME :)**

**REVIEW **

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	6. Chapter 6

**AND FINALLY CHAPTER 6 IS HERE! AFTER ALL THIS WAS WORTH ALL THE WORK, THOUGHT THIS STORY HAS MORE THAN 1000 VIEWS AND 5 REVIEWS! I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT MUCH BUT IT ONLY PASSED A WEEK SINCE THE PUBLISHING OF THIS STORY. I ALSO WANT TO GIVE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**FIRST: AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY, ILL MAKE ANOTHER NAMED "ROBO-CIFICA".**

**SECOND: "DIPPER'S DECISION" IS COMING TO AN END ALSO AND I'M HAPPY TO STATE THAT I'M GOING TO START MY NEXT STORY "ABRIDGED" MY SECOND HELLSING STORY. **

**HOWEVER, TODAY I STARTED SCHOOL SO I WILL ONLY BE PUBLISHING ON WEEKENDS AND MY FREE DAYS SO SORRY :(**

**AND THIRD: I'M TEMPORARYLY CANCELLING "ZARBON'S REBELLION" AND "DRAGON BALL GF" BECAUSE I'M OUT OF IDEAS SORRY I'LL ANNOUNCE YOU THE CONTINUING OF BOTH WHEN I GET THE IDEA.**

**THANKS, NOW R&amp;R!**

**Prolougue: I Don't Own Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

Dipper woke up on a bed. He found himself in a room. It had beige walls, A/C, a TV that was on, and the bed had green sheets and white mattress. Dipper inmediately knew he was on a hospital.

But the first thing he thought was about Pacifica. Had she survived? Was she ok? Did she die? He couldn't stop thinking about her. Until he saw someone coming in the door.

It was the doctor. He looked at Dipper.

"Oh, you've awaken, i'm glad to see you're ok" he said

"H-how much have I been sleeping?" he asked.

"About 3 days"

"WHAT?" Dipper was shocked he slept that amount of time. Though he deserved the rest because he didn't sleep many days in the whole month he spent with Pacifica in the water tower.

"Well, seems you needed some rest so we just let you sleep." he said

"Do you know how's Pacifica, Northwest, the one that came with me?" he said

"I think, I heard she's still sleeping."

"But is she ok?"

"I guess, she's almost like you, stil standing even though you were for a whole week without eating." said the Doctor

"Oh, ok." he said

"You have visitors." said the doctor.

"Let them in."

The doctor went out of the room. A minute later entered his parents. They talked and talked for a while. After them came many of Dipper's familiars, not including Mabel and Stan. After all of Dipper's familiars that have visited him, plus some investigators and reporters that came to ask about what happened.

But there was someone else who came to see him.

It was Candy Chiu.

"Candy? said Dipper shocked.

"H-hey Dipper, I came to see you." she said

"Why would you do that?" asked Dipper.

"Because I-"

"I know your answer you don't need to respond." he said

"You do?" she asked

"Why else would you come to see me?"

"Well you're right." she said

"I guess you know about me and Pacifica" he said. Candy's face inmediately darkened.

"Yes, I do" she said

"Well im sorry but there's nothing I can do for you." he said

"I know."

"Well thanks for coming" he said

"Bye, see you later, I guess" she said and left.

Dipper felt like a hundred bees just stung him. How could she love him? He had no clue.

THE AFTERMATH

A MONTH LATER DIPPER AND PACIFICA FINALLY LEFT THE HOSPITAL. THEY STAYED IN PIEDMONT WITH DIPPER'S PARENTS FOR ALMOST A YEAR.

AFTER MANY RESEARCH, THE CURE WAS FINALLY FOUND AND THEY SPREAD IT ACROSS OREGON. ALL PEOPLE WHO WERE INFECTED WERE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL.

THE POWER PLANT WAS SAFELY CLOSED BEFORE MORE DKG WAS SPREAD.

THE PINES AND PACIFICA INEDIATELY HEADED TOWARDS GRAVITY FALLS. THEY FOUND THAT THEY WERE CURED. PACIFICA AND HER PARENTS STAYED THERE AGAIN. THE PINES WENT BACK TO PIEDMONT. THEY RETURNED THREE MORE SUMMERS.

AT THE AGE OF 18 DIPPER AND PACIFICA WENT TO THE SAME UNIVERSTIY AND MARRIED AND THE AGE OF 20. THEY HAD THEIR FIRST KID AT 21. THEY NAMED HIM MARK. AT THE AGE OF 23 THEY HAD THEIR SECOND AND THIRD WHICH WERE TWINS. THEY NAMED THEM ANTONY AND PACIFICA.

CANDY FORHOT ABOUT DIPPER AND GOT A CRUSH ON ANOTHER BOY. THEY MARRIED AND HAD TWO KIDS.

DIPPER AND PACIFICA LIVE NOW AS THEY ALWAYS WANTED, TOGETHER.

THE END

**WELL *SNIFF* THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! IM OPEN FOR IDEAS ABOUT DIPPER AND PACIFICA'S LIFE AFTER THE ACCIDENT.**

**BYE! :) **

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


End file.
